Mortelle fascination
by Dragonha
Summary: Tom en vampire, Harry en pauvre enfant qui n'a rien demandé, à Halloween. Voici ce que ça donne quand la curiosité nous mène près de la mort.


**Auteur :** Drag ^^ la revenante

**Résumé :** OS Halloween HP. Tom en vampire, Harry en pauvre enfant qui n'a rien demandé.

**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi ! Tout à JKR, merci pour les bôs bishos !

**Warning : **Lemon explicite entre deux hommes. Comme toujours !

Bonne lecture

**Mortelle fascination  
**

Une ville ordinaire dans le nord de l'Angleterre, c'était un mois d'octobre assez chaud, plutôt rare dans ce pays où la pluie régnait souvent. Nous étions le 28 octobre plus précisément, dans un magasin de la dite ville. Nous suivons l'étrange histoire qui arriva à un certain Harry Potter cette année-là.

Année 1996, 28 octobre, Harry James Potter, fils du commissaire général de son village, James Potter et de Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, psychologue. Bref, tout le monde sait qui il est, qui sont ses parents, et également qu'il a un frère et deux sœurs, qui l'adorent.

C'était l'avant dernier jour de cours des élèves dans le seul lycée du coin, donc celui où était Harry, avant les deux semaines de la Toussaint. « Yo, mon pote. » « Ronald, je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de ne pas dire 'yo' c'est débile et dépassé ! » Eux, ce sont les meilleurs amis de notre héros malgré lui, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

« Les gars du calme. Et puis, arrêter de vous chamailler, on jurerait voir un vieux couple. » « Et alors, Ryry, on est ensemble depuis quatre mois, on a bien le droit, non ? » C'est par eux que tout commença, juste après cette petite discussion de couple. « Au fait, pour Halloween, j'ai un programme passionnant, les garçons. Mais avant tout, avez-vous vos costumes ? »

« Heu ben non. » lui répondit son petit-ami. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu vieux pour cette fête, Hermi ? » Voici, justement le garçon, Harry Potter, beau garçon aux cheveux bruns indomptables, les gènes Potter sans aucun doute, et aux brillants yeux verts plein de vie.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent pour qu'il dise enfin si oui ou non, il avait quelque chose. « Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, non je n'ai pas de costume. Mais comme je sens que vous allez parvenir une fois de plus à me tourmenter pour vous suivre, je ne tergiverse pas. Je viens, et surtout ne m'aidez pas pour le déguisement ! » « Mais pourquoi Ryry joli ! » Un grognement sourd lui répondit, ce surnom débile lui venait de son précédent costume ! Non mais quel idée aussi d'accepter de se fringuer en ange ! Rooh, quelle sale année, tout le monde l'avait charrié avec ça pendant des mois. Et ça continuait encore.

« Tu étais génial en ange ! Mais bon, d'accord, on te laissera choisir ton costume. On t'aidera juste à ne pas être ridicule. » lui susurra la brune. Après d'autres grognements, le trio quitta enfin le lycée et se rendit à la boutique des frères Weasley, les frères de Ron. Les deux boute-en-train de la famille, comme ils les appelaient depuis tous petits, étaient les seuls à tenir un magasin de farces et de costumes plus ou moins drôles, l'endroit parfait pour trouver la tenue d'Halloween.

« Salut mes petits démons préférés ! »

« On vous attendait mes amis, entrer vite. »

« Dans notre humble magasin, où vous trouverez la tenue adéquate pour cette célèbre soirée. »

Le petit speech du duo excentrique mais très sympathique. Ils ne leur faisaient ça qu'à eux trois ! Et ce depuis les trois ans qu'ils possédaient leur boutique. « Fred, Georges, ça devient soûlant votre entrée, vous pourriez innover, non. Ca va faire la troisième année consécutive que vous nous déballer ce slogan. » répliqua le jeune roux à ses deux frangins.

Fred, ou peut-être Georges, lui tira la langue et l'autre ignora royalement son cadet pour se concentrer sur un petit brun. « Alors, Ryry ? Tu viens enfin nous racheter ton costume d'ange ! Si, si ne grognes pas il t'allait si parfaitement. Dire que nous l'avions crée pour toi et que tu nous l'as rendu, nous en avons été mortifié ! »

« Arrêter de vous foutre de moi ! Je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais un ange, bon sang ! » « Bien, mais qu'es-tu donc, alors, mon cher ? » La seule fille du groupe mit fin à la foire. « Ca suffit, on cherche juste un costume pour Ron et Harry, les garçons. On n'a pas vraiment envie de passer cinq heures dans votre magasin comme la dernière fois à parler de vos farces et costumes. Et encore moins, à se retrouver à parler philosophie de la vie et de l'existence, on en aurait pour des heures, vu comme vous n'arrêtez pas de nous taquiner tous les trois. »

« Bien, mon capitaine, à vos ordres mon capitaine ! » s'esclaffèrent les jumeaux. Les trois lycéens en soupirèrent de lassitude, eux et leur manie de se moquer à tout bout de champ de tout et n'importe quoi ! « Bon, blague à part, vous savez ce que vous cherchez, ou vous avez besoin de conseils ? » demanda Fred.

« Moi, j'ai bien une petite idée, dit Ron, je voudrais un costume classique mais effrayant. » « Mon pauvre, pour te rendre effrayant, il te faudrait des professionnels et travailler ton air d'ahuri. » déclara encore un des comédiens. « Arrêter ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! » vociféra le plus jeune.

« Bref, et toi Ry, idée ? » « Heu, non. Mais je vais fouiller. » Alors qu'un des zigotos allait lui sortir encore une phrase stupide, le garçon l'arrêta dans son élan. « Et ne m'aidez pas, je m'en sortirais tout seul ! » Là-dessus, le brun disparut entre les rayons et entreprit de regarder dans les habits assez glauques.

« Au fait, Hermy, il semble que toi, tu aies un déguisement. Tu vas à la concurrence maintenant ? Et c'est quoi ton rôle cette fois ? » demandèrent les Weasley identiques en même temps. « Pour votre gouverne, je l'ai fabriqué moi-même. Et je serais un elfe des bois ce coup-ci. »

« Oh ! Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Ronny, il faut que tu t'approches de ta princesse avec ton habit cette année. La dernière fois, on n'aurait pas pu faire plus discordant. Franchement, cette chère brunette en princesse méritait mieux qu'un homme citrouille ! » rigolèrent les propriétaires du magasin. « J'aurais voulu vous y voir, de dire à notre mère que j'étais assez grand pour me payer un costume digne de ce nom ! C'est un vrai dragon, elle m'aurait scalpé si j'avais osé lui dire que son maudit travail était inutile et que je ne l'aimais pas du tout ! »

« Rooh ! Qu'ils sont énervants, je vais chercher quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos pour Halloween. Et garder vos suggestions douteuses pour vous. » cria Ron. « Non mais, ils n'ont vraiment pas d'humour. » gémirent les deux plus âgés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron revint sans rien, qu'à cela ne tienne, sa petite amie allait s'empresser d'y remédier. « Ah ! Enfin, je savais bien que vous l'aviez planqué. » Et en effet, la jeune fille sortit d'un endroit incongru un splendide costume de prince. Non mais ils n'étaient pas possible de dissimuler cette petite merveille avec de vieilles frusques moyenâgeuses !

« Merci ma Hermignonne. » la remercia Ron avec de grandes étoiles plein les yeux. « Mais de rien, je comptais bien que cette année, on ne manquerait pas d'être assorti. » déclara la jeune femme. « Bon, Ryry ! On attend plus que toi ! Tu trouves quelque chose ? » poursuivit Hermione un peu plus fort, pour que son ami l'entende.

« Je crois mais je ne suis pas sûr, tu peux venir ? Seule ! » lui répondit-on d'un rayon assez éloigné. Sitôt demandé, la brune s'exécuta et tint les autres à carreaux avec un de ses effrayants regards, digne de McGonagall, leur prof de math si strict.

Elle arriva rapidement devant son copain et zieuta le costume qu'il lui montrait. « Quoi ! Non mais ça ne va pas Harry ! Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ce midi ? Non, non et non ! Jamais tu ne mettras un costume pareil ! Curieux, les autres se demandèrent ce qu'il avait réussi à lui sortir, sans doute un de leurs pires costumes !

« Attends un peu, je vais te trouver quelque chose moi ! » entendirent les trois garçons, mis à l'écart. « Non, Hermione ! Pas question, toi tu as toujours des idées saugrenues pour moi. Tu fais du favoritisme avec Ron, ce n'est pas juste ! » répliqua le brun. « Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu délires là, je fais au contraire tout pour te mettre en valeur, et avec cette loque c'est sûr, c'est perdu d'avance ! Alors, chut et laisses moi trouver le déguisement parfait ! Et pas de commentaires ! Tout ce que je trouve te vas et tout le monde le dit, alors arrêtes de te plaindre ! »

Silence pendant un moment, à part le bruit de tissus écartés, et enfin un cri de pur bonheur. « Voilà, ça ! Ca t'ira parfaitement. » « Non mais, t'es pas bien ! Quand je disais que tu ne me sortais que des trucs saugrenus, hors de question que j'enfile ça ! » « Harry James Potter ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Et va te changer immédiatement, qu'on voit ce que ça donne ! Et attention, je suis capable d'entrer et de te foutre à poil pour te le mettre de force ! »

A la menace, le garçon s'empara de l'habit, le fourra dans le creux de ses bras et s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage. « Tu sais que tu es effrayante quand tu veux, ma Hermione ! Sérieux, tu ne comptes pas le voir à poil hein ? » « Oh ! Je le ferais s'il le faut, on est amis depuis le primaire de toute façon ! Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il enfilera ça, plutôt que la frusque qu'il a osé me montrer. »

« Pour être curieux et me marrer un coup, c'était quoi cette chose ? » questionna un des jumeaux. « Quoi, ce qu'il m'a fait voir, ou son costume que je lui ai trouvé ? » interrogea la fille. « Non, celui qu'il s'était choisi, évidemment. » répondirent les jumeaux.

« Oh ! C'est horrible rien que d'y repenser ! » « Dis-le ! » lui hurlèrent-ils à l'oreille. « Il voulait… mettre une toge, comme les moines au Moyen-âge. » « Mouhahahahaha ! Trop fort, Ryry. » s'esclaffèrent les trois Weasley. « Ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera les gens de t'asticoter ! Non mais sérieux, ils se seraient foutus de toi, si t'étais sorti avec ça. Ils t'auraient bassiné sur ta virginité ! » termina Hermy. « Oh ! Ca va, la ferme ! » clôtura le jeune homme enfermé dans son abri, mais quand même occupé à enfiler son déguisement.

« Alors ? T'as fini ? » demanda Ron. « Une seconde. » « Oh non, Ryry joli ! » sourirent sadiquement les deux frères farceurs. « Ah non ! » « Si ! » Le rideau qui le séparait de ses maudits amis s'était ouvert, grâce aux jumeaux. « Wouaw ! Ma Hermi, tu as encore trouvé un truc bien saillant. Tu le fais exprès ou bien ? » demanda le plus jeune des rouquins.

La tenue d'Harry était effectivement, plus que près du corps, ça lui collait littéralement à la peau. Mais ça lui allait tellement bien qu'aucun des quatre ne rit de le voir ainsi. La jeune première avait vraiment un don pour l'exhiber, et c'était peu de le dire. « Vous voyez, à la tête que vous faites, ça ne me va pas ! » « Harry Potter ! Voyons ! Comment oses-tu ? Je suis choqué, sous le charme, émerveillé mais certainement pas fâché que ce costume te sied à merveille. Surtout qu'il faut préciser que nous t'avions pris pour modèle pour le confectionner. Oh frérot, je suis si fier ! » « Oui, moi aussi, Polux. »

« Non ! Sérieusement, pourquoi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Je suis maudit ! » se plaignit le pauvre costumé. « Arrêtes tes balivernes Harry. Ron dis-lui. » s'exaspéra Hermy. « Bon, vieux, regardes-toi dans le miroir. Comme ça, et oses dire que t'es pas mignon, et sexy tout plein là-dedans. »

« Sexy ? Non mais t'es fou ! Comment pourrais-je être sexy avec ça ? Je ne le suis déjà pas d'habitude, alors me passes pas de la crème. Je ne suis pas beau, ce n'est pas ce maudit truc qui va m'arranger ! » vociféra le brun. « Regardes dans la glace au lieu de regarder par-dessus mon épaule ! » lui répliqua aussitôt son meilleur ami.

Le garçon se tourna bien malgré lui. Et que voyait-il dans la glace, lui ! Evident mais le **ça **se révélait pour le moins pas trop mal. Enfin pour lui, lui, qui était la coqueluche de sa classe, élu silencieusement le gars le plus mignon du lycée à l'unanimité. Bref, leurs camarades auraient été là, ils se seraient rétamé à terre, tant il était beau, que dis-je, même sa meilleure amie le trouvait canon !

Hein ? Le costume ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de préciser ce que c'était que ce fameux costume qui bouleversa l'existence d'Harry. Eh bien, ce n'était rien de moins qu'un déguisement de… CHAT ! Oui, vous savez cette représentation simpliste d'un chat mais version humaine. Pas de moustache, ça aurait été ridicule, en revanche, la queue douce et les oreilles seyait parfaitement à notre petit héros.

Il se révélait même tellement adorable qu'on avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner. Mais bon, les quatre personnes l'entourant étant déjà casé, il ne se passa rien, de ce genre. Enfin, si mais c'était juste un bête câlin amical et en groupe. Une joyeuse mêlée quoi, ou la fille du groupe ne cessait de dire qu'il était trop kawaii. Elle lisait parfois bien trop de manga pour sortir ce vocabulaire trop souvent !

Bref, nous avions donc un Harry en minishort d'où pendouillait une élégante queue noire, ainsi que des oreilles de chat assorties sur son crâne. Bien sûr, il portait un léger haut, tout aussi noir, sans manches et de longs gants de la même couleur recouvraient ses avant-bras, de même que de longues bottes galbaient ses jambes.

« Ah ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te montrer un super truc qu'on a inventés pour parfaire ton costume, Ryry joli. » lança Fred. « C'est quoi ? » demanda le garçon, peu sûr d'apprécier la surprise. « Tout bêtement ceci. » compléta Georges. Les deux garçons encadrèrent leur presque frère, puisqu'ils avaient quasi tous vécus ensemble. L'un d'eux le tint par les épaules, et l'autre se cala derrière lui.

Une main s'empara alors doucement de la queue duveteuse du déguisement. On entendit un petit clic et dès ce moment, la belle queue de chat fendit doucement l'air dans de petits mouvements plus que naturels.

« Oh ! C'est super ! Tu vas vraiment avoir la côte avec ton costume, mon Harry ! Et tu vas récolter plein de friandises ! » s'écrièrent ses deux amis. Et voilà, ils considéraient déjà que c'était acheté. « Heu, je ne sais pas si… » Voyant les gros yeux que ses quatre copains lui faisaient il céda. « D'accord, d'accord ! Je le prends, vous avez gagné ! »

Après avoir hurlé de joie, d'avoir enfin un costume convenable pour les deux garçons, le trio s'en alla, les jumeaux leur faisant un prix d'or à chacun. Et oui, ils ne perdent pas le nord, mais ils ne seraient guère commerçants alors !

Les amis se séparèrent dans une rue appelée Fox Alley, leur rue depuis toujours. Ron et sa chère et tendre rentrèrent dans la maison de Ronny, allant partager un petit quatre heures amplement mérité. Quand à Harry, il retrouva avec joie sa maison, ses frères et ses sœurs. « Harry ! Grand-frère ! Ouais ! Allez viens manger ! Maman nous a préparé du flan. » « Oui, je viens, je vais juste déposer un truc dans ma chambre. »

Il s'éclipsa donc quelques minutes à l'étage, se débarrassant du costume dans une étagère de son placard. Tout pour le planquer et que personne ne l'atteigne. Il redescendit enfin, manger un bout en compagnie de ses petits galopins, comme il les appelait.

Et en effet, ils méritaient tous ce surnom. Ils étaient trois, trois petits démons, qui selon les dires du voisinage faisaient plus de bêtises que lui à leur âge. Il y avait d'abord, sa sœurette Kalie. Elle était en passe de finir le primaire, et ressemblait en bien des points à sa mère, studieuse et plutôt calme. Elle avait surtout les mêmes cheveux de feu, mais ses yeux étaient ceux de son père.

Venait ensuite, Ethan qui avait neuf ans. C'était le portrait craché de James, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, et les mêmes lunettes. Contrairement à Harry, qui n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de l'hérédité. Il avait de très bons yeux. Puis enfin, la petite dernière qui avait quatre ans, Eien, sage comme une image. Mais qui semble-t-il avait déjà du succès avec les garçons de sa classe, et s'amusait à les faire tourner en bourrique, mais gentiment.

L'après-midi passa doucement, le grand-frère exemplaire qu'était Harry s'amusa avec son petit frère à un jeu de garçon, les jeux vidéos. Puis avec ses sœurs, ils s'organisèrent une petite partie de cartes, Ry expliquant parfaitement les règles de la belote à ses trésors.

Quand leurs parents revinrent de leurs travails, sagement ils mirent tous quatre la table. De même Harry se proposa de faire la vaisselle, pour éviter à sa mère de la faire. « Laisse Harry, on la fera plus tard. » lui dit sa mère

« Un petit Cluedo ? » proposa son père derechef. Les trois plus jeunes furent ravis et se remirent aussitôt à table. Une soirée en famille, très joyeuse et pleine de rire, ça faisait longtemps, mais le travail de James et Lily leur prenait du temps.

Enfin, le 31 octobre arriva, la journée précédente était passée vite. Même si le vendredi avait quand même été dur, avec le cours de Physique-Chimie avec Snape ! Dieu que ce gars était dur et endormant. La matière n'était déjà pas intéressante, mais il ne faisait aucun effort pour rendre ça attractif. Tout parrain qu'il soit pour Harry et ses petits, il était presque insupportable, seule Lily l'adorait, meilleur ami oblige, et savait le dérider.

Il était donc enfin samedi et la fête allait bientôt pouvoir battre son plein. Dès sept heures du soir, les jeunes envahirent la ville habillés de tous les costumes et accoutrements possible. C'est à cette heure précise que Ron et sa petite amie débarquèrent chez les Potter. De cette façon, ils s'assuraient qu'Harry les suivrait et serait vu dans son splendide costume. Par miracle, quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, leur ami avait enfilé son costume.

Leur air surpris n'ébranla pas Harry. « Ben quoi, si je ne l'avais pas mis, vous vous seriez jetés sur moi pour me le faire enfiler. Et puis plus vite on commencera, plus vite ce sera fini. » « Bel esprit, Ryry. Laisses-moi faire une petite photo. » lui sourit sa meilleure amie. Lily qui passait dans le corridor vit son fils habillé ainsi. « Kyaah ! Harry ! Tu es si mignon ! Attends ne bouges pas, je veux absolument faire une photo. Tu ne bouges pas hein ! »

Une fois leur séance de photo terminée, le jeune trio se pointa dans la cuisine. « Oh ! La vache Harry ! Eh ben, tu vas être craquant à réclamer des bonbons, chaton. » « Sans commentaire, papa ! » Ses frères et sœurs acquiescèrent qu'il était trop bien dans son costume. _'Ils se sont donner le mot, ce n'est pas possible !'_ pensa tristement Harry, qui avait un peu honte de son habit.

« Bon allez, on est parti, monsieur et madame Potter. » dirent le couple en entraînant leur ami, assez nerveux que quelqu'un d'autre voit ça. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut sa voisine Ginny, la sœur de Ron qui le remarqua en premier, ses frères derrière elle. La rousse rougit beaucoup à voir ainsi Harry mais le félicita pour l'originalité de son déguisement. « Bon, ben. Les jumeaux et moi on doit aller chercher Ethan et tes sœurs et on les surveillera comme d'habitude. A plus, les gars. »

« Fais des ravages, Ryry joli chaton. » Et voilà c'était lancé, ce nom allait faire le tour de la ville et lui coller à la peau pendant tout le reste de l'année, si ce n'est plus. Ses amis occultèrent vite cela pour l'emmener à la première maison où réclamer des bonbons.

Quand la vieille madame Figgs les vit sur le pas de sa porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le costume de la jeune fille et du rouquin. Ils étaient bien assortis cette fois, ils ne manqueraient pas de faire sensation aussi. Hermione avait enfilé un léger pantalon en toile vert, avec un chemisier de la même couleur et avait rajouté une cape noir sur le tout. Pour seul ornement, elle avait mis un diadème dans ses cheveux lisses et lâchés. Ron était dans le costume qu'elle avait choisi, le prince classique, habillé en noir, brodé d'argent.

« Oh quel beau petit couple. Mais Harry devrait être avec vous non ? » « Je suis là, madame. » Le perron étant trop petit pour se loger à trois devant la porte, Harry s'était mis un peu en retrait. A sa mention, Ron lui fit un peu de place. « Rooh ! Harry, tu es trop joli comme ça. Entre donc, un bon bol de lait te fera du bien. » Le pauvre garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à cette taquinerie. « Allons mon bonhomme, je plaisante, voilà vos friandises, mais ne les manger pas toutes ce soir, hein. »

La réaction fut assez similaire à la vue du costume du jeune Potter, il eut un beau succès. Surtout quand les gens voyaient sa queue artificielle se balancer comme s'il était vraiment un vrai chat tout heureux. « Tu vois, on te l'avait dit que tu ferais bien de le mettre. T'as même eu plus de bonbons que nous. » l'asticota Ronald.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une maison assez en fête, et où une bonne partie de leur classe se trouvait. « Eh, les gars regardé, Hermione et Ron sont là. » Seamus, Neville et Dean, trois de leurs proches amis vinrent à leur rencontre. « Ben, et Harry, il n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda candidement Nev'. « Mais si, voyons, le voilà. » Les deux s'écartèrent, dévoilant le pauvre garçon, les traitant de traître tous bas, et très gêné, le rouge aux joues.

« Woh ! La vache ! Eh ben, c'est… comment dire ? Ca te va bien, Ryry. Si on t'assure, juste qu'on s'attendait pas à ça. » bredouillèrent Dean et Seamus. « T'inquiètes Harry, t'es beau comme ça. Quand les filles vont te voir, elles vont tomber comme des mouches. » tenta de le rassurer Neville Longdubat.

« Ah, non ! Pas les filles ! » « Mais si, les filles, Ryry joli. » Le chat fut agrippé sans cérémonie par un vampire et une momie et fut carrément propulsé parmi tous ses camarades de classe. « Kyaaah ! Trop beau ! » Voilà le résultat sur les filles, on aurait pu les croire en chaleur, tant elles essayaient de le toucher, ou de lui tirer les oreilles.

« Filons, vite. » balbutia Harry à ses deux amis qui n'avaient rien pu faire. « Plus jamais vous entendez ! C'est le même cauchemar que l'année dernière ! Je ne fêterais plus jamais Halloween ! » s'égosilla le brun.

Hermione et son copain en rirent, il avait aussi dit ça, et ils en étaient là. A force de courir, leurs pas les conduisirent à un autre lieu de rassemblement, au reste de la classe, qui s'était rendue à la soirée costumée qu'organisait Drago Malefoy. Il y avait dehors justement l'organisateur, et son père qui discutait avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Goyle et Crabbe, le duo inséparable, ainsi que deux filles nommées Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode.

Au bruit de la cavalcade, le groupe se retourna. « Oh, regarder qui voilà, le petit couple d'innocents. » Crabbe avait toujours le chic pour parler au mauvais moment, ça n'allait pas changer de sitôt avec son intelligence proche du moins un. « La ferme, le gros, on t'a rien demandé ! Et puis pour ton costume tu repasseras mais c'est d'un nul ! » Effectivement mais avec sa corpulence et sa mocheté, Gregory Crabbe était tout désigné comme monstre des marais.

Le reste des 'nobles' de l'école eux restaient silencieux. Ils ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement mal avec le rouquin et la brunette. Juste qu'ils adoraient les taquiner, comme eux le faisaient avec leur cher ami Potter. « L'écouter pas cet imbécile. » « Mais Drago ! » s'écria le gorille puant. « La ferme, Crabbe. C'est Halloween, tu peux bien oublier ta jalousie pour une nuit ! »

« A part ça, Granger, Weasley. Je suis étonné que Potter ne vous accompagne pas ! Où est-ce qu'il est, qu'on puisse un peu rigoler de son costume. » Encore une fois, leur ami s'était dissimulé derrière eux. Mais bon, là c'était compréhensible, c'était à cause de ce groupe que son surnom si populaire s'était vu connu de toute la ville. C'est qu'ils avaient le bras long ceux-là.

Malheureusement pour eux, cette fois, ils ne s'en remettraient pas. « Le voilà. » « Non, pitié les gars. » entendirent les huit personnes. Et là, gros blanc, apparition d'un petit brun dans l'éclairage de la maison, un Potter court vêtu et si adorable en chaton tout timide. Personne n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, le moindre rire.

Au bout de longues minutes, quelqu'un bougea enfin, ou plutôt émis un son. Un sifflement d'admiration de la part d'un grand brun, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noirs. Quand Zabini eut fini ce son, Malefoy et Nott se réveillèrent. « Potter ? Putain ! » « Langage, fils ! Vous aussi Théodore. » siffla Malefoy senior.

« Ainsi donc, je vous rencontre enfin Potter. Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Voulez-vous entrer un moment ? » « Non merci monsieur Malefoy. » « Allons ne soyez pas gênés. Venez. » Cela eut un mérite, le complet réveil de Drago. « Dis donc père. Vous n'oseriez pas draguer un élève de l'âge de votre fils tout de même. Et puis, même si cette idée folle vous frôlait le cerveau, il me semble avoir été assez clair. Il est à moi, je l'ai vu en premier ! »

Ca avait tout l'air d'une scène fils-père. Sans plus s'attarder là-dessus, Ron et Hermione alpaguèrent leur brun préféré et s'enfuirent une fois de plus à toutes jambes. Assez éloignés, Harry s'écria qu'il avait bien l'impression d'avoir compris que Malefoy, père et fils, avaient cherchés à le foutre dans leur lit !

« Du calme, Ry ! Voyons le beau côté des choses, au moins maintenant on est arrivés à destination. » « Hein ? » s'étonnèrent les deux garçons. Ils se trouvaient presque au bout de la ville, avec la lune en fond, ils distinguèrent une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, au fond d'un jardin aux herbes folles.

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on entre là-dedans ! » s'écria un peu effrayé le roux. « Mais bien sûr que si ! » sauta de joie la jeune fille, qui était particulièrement friande d'histoires d'horreur en tous genres.

Les trois amis se trouvaient devant la maison abandonnée de la ville, une petite maison de deux étages aux vitres brisées et aux entrées condamnées. Selon les journaux d'il y a plus de cinquante ans, selon Hermione la spécialiste, un meurtre avait eu lieu ici. Un homme avait été assassiné ici, dans cette maison, par son fils. On n'avait jamais connu les réelles circonstances de ce drame, et personne ne voulait déterrer cette histoire maudite. Car depuis la rumeur courrait que la demeure était hantée par le fantôme du meurtrier repenti.

Sans plus tarder la brunette, avec un grand sourire, sauta au-dessus de la barrière en fer rouillée. Ses deux amis la suivirent, l'un à contrecœur, l'autre indifférent. « Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une excellente idée. Imagine qu'on nous surprenne, on risque d'avoir des ennuis. » commenta Ronald.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Ron chéri. Qui ça pourrait intéresser ? Les policiers peut-être ? Ils s'en fichent bien de cette bicoque. On y va juste une heure ou deux pour explorer un peu, c'est tout. On ne fait rien de mal, ce n'est pas comme si le bâtiment était classé comme un monument. Ou même que quelqu'un habite là-dedans, alors détends-toi et aides-moi à casser cette planche branlante. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami n'avait aucune chance de gagner sur leur amie. Elle et ses arguments, ses explications plausibles, et son intelligence acérée, il lui aurait fallu une centaine d'années avant de la coller sur un sujet, aussi quelconque qu'il soit. Pour exemple, elle était capable de citer les champions olympiques, depuis la création des jeux, alors qu'elle ne regardait que rarement la télé, c'est tout dire.

A eux trois, ils n'eurent pas grand mal à casser les cinq planches qui obstruaient la fenêtre, repérée par Hermione. Quand enfin, l'intérieur se dévoila à leurs yeux, ils tombèrent sur un salon très bien aménagé. Sûrement pas là que le crime, si crime il y avait, avait été commis.

« Allez venez, les gars. » murmura Hermi. Les deux garçons la suivirent. Ils enjambèrent le montant, pour certains avec dextérité, pour d'autre avec plus de mal. Bref, les voilà sur le sol de la maison proprement dit. Chacun regarda à l'entour, remarquant la décoration sommaire mais jolie, quoiqu'un peu sombre.

Il y avait un fauteuil noir à côté d'une petite table basse, ainsi qu'un canapé, tout aussi noir, au milieu de la pièce. Sur leur droite, plein centre, une cheminée aux braises secs, et sur les deux côtés une bibliothèque littéralement recouverte d'ouvrages. Voilà une personne qui se serait sûrement bien entendue avec notre première de classe, s'il avait toujours été vivant.

D'ailleurs, notre petit génie s'empressa de sortir sa lampe de poche, soigneusement préparée pour l'expédition dans son petit sac, et éclaira les étagères. « Eh ben ! Si j'étais née, il y a cinquante ans, j'aurais pu avoir de passionnantes discussions avec le propriétaire. Regarder cette collection : Sherlock Holmes, du premier aux derniers, Tous les Alexandre Dumas, Robinson Crusoé, des romans policiers en veux-tu en voilà. Edgar Allan Poe, même des romans de Japonais, et en édition rare ! C'est carrément la caverne d'Ali Baba. Vous croyez que je pourrais les lui emprunter ? »

« Herm' ! » s'exclama Ron, révolté de souiller l'âme d'un mort, et en plus d'explorer une carcasse pourrie pour ne pas passer pour moins qu'un trouillard face à sa copine. « Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'il te faudrait plus pour te combler de bonheur que cette partie-ci de la bibli. » lui fit savoir Harry.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là ? » s'enquit-elle en venant vers lui. « Regardes plutôt. » Et la jeune fille vit : des romans d'horreur, inconnus de sa part. Les titres ne lui disaient absolument rien ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle agrippa un livre et en feuilleta rapidement les pages.

Pas la moindre illustration mais le contenu parlait pour lui-même. « Kyaah ! Du yaoi trop bien ! Trop bien ! » « Hein, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chante encore ? » soupira Ron, elle allait le tuer quand ils seraient mariés. « Du yaoi ? Hermy, éclaire nos lanternes désespérément avides d'huile. C'est quoi le yaoi ? » demanda le brun.

« Rooh ! Incultes ! Faut vraiment que je vous mette aux mangas. Dans le jargon, ça veut dire que ce bouquin parle d'une relation explicite entres hommes. Deux mecs ensemble quoi, et c'est trop excellent. Je lui emprunte c'est décidé ! » expliqua l'elfe. « Elle est folle ! Elle est folle ! Ma copine est timbrée, et irrespectueuse des morts ! Pourquoi Seigneur ! » dramatisa le rouquin.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas faire un drame pour trois livres empruntés. Et puis c'est promis, je viendrais les ranger à leur place, de toute façon qui pourrait les lire ici ? » trancha la fille. Le ton ne souffrait d'aucune réplique et en deux gestes très décidés, les ouvrages étaient dans le sac d'Hermione.

« Bon, continuons l'exploration. » poursuivit la jeune fille comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Harry suivit sans rechigner, contrairement à Ron qui maugréait que sa future femme allait le rendre dingue. Après le salon, ils arrivèrent dans le corridor qui séparait leur point d'arrivée de la cuisine. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans la salle à manger mais bien dans le corridor.

Le vestibule était assez agréable, un tapis rouge sang jonchait le sol, et les murs étaient couverts pour la plupart de photos ou de cadres de peintres assez connu, tel que Van Gogh ou Monet, toutes des imitations de très belles factures.

Cependant, un tableau retint toute leur attention. Ils ne savaient pas qui était le peintre, ni qui était le modèle mais l'impression générale qui s'en dégageait était un homme fort beau et bien bâti, et surtout charismatique. Les deux amis regardèrent le membre féminin de leur trio, semblant lui demander qui était l'homme qui posait.

« Me regarder pas comme ça. Lisez plutôt la légende en-dessous, idiots. » répliqua-t-elle. Ce qu'ils firent, à l'aide de la lampe. « Tom Riddle, fils cadet, 1968- 1990. » Un soupir de la part de Ron. Au regard interrogateur de ses deux amis, il s'expliqua soulagé que ce type avec sa tête de malade ne soit pas le meurtrier présumé.

« Ben pourquoi tu dis ça, Ron ? » demanda sa petite amie. « J'ai compté, ça peut pas être lui qui a tué quelqu'un il y a cinquante ans, puisqu'il était pas né. Et puis, on aurait pu aisément l'inculper avec cette tête à faire peur. » « Ronald, tu es vraiment stupide. Certes, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de crime mais il a tout sauf une tête de tueur ! Il est même canon, je trouve, plus qu'Harry dans cette tenue. »

« Raah ! Ca suffit ! Mon costume vous emmerde. » « Hermi ! » fusèrent en même temps, faisant éclaté de rire la jeune fille. « Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » « Pour le tableau ? Ben, je serais plus de ton avis. Il dégage plus de beauté qu'autre chose. On pourrait même dire qu'il a la beauté d'un ange, mais un ange un peu spécial tout de même. » répondit franchement Harry.

« Wouaw ! Là, mec, j'ai l'impression que tu as flashé sur le type du portrait ! » « N'importe quoi ! » cingla Harry légèrement boudeur. C'est là qu'Hermione tapa fortement dans ses mains. Si Ryry se tourna naturellement vers elle, Ron porta la main à son cœur après avoir lâché un cri très peu digne d'un homme.

« Ben, quoi Ronny ? Je n'ai fait que vous rappelez qu'on a une maison sur le feu. Poursuivons la visite. Reste encore les deux étages, et je sens que ça va être génial ! » « Attends, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à ce type, il a des yeux rouges effrayants, et ce gars-là serait un canon ? »

C'était bien sûr notre rouquin préféré qui avait débité cela. « M'enfin, Ron. Ca se voit, il a de beaux cheveux noirs, une bouche délicate, et en prime des yeux de braise, qui vous déshabilleraient en quelques secondes. Il m'en faudrait pas plus s'il était intelligent et sympa pour sortir avec. » lança Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ca va, c'était juste une question. » tenta-t-il. « Mon œil, tu es jaloux d'un portrait. Pire d'un gars dont tu n'as rien à craindre, il est mort Ron. Cesses de faire l'enfant, et ne t'apitoies pas sur toi-même. Je t'aime comme tu es un point c'est tout. » Pour bien sceller ce fait vérifié et établi, la brunette embrassa son homme avec ferveur. Par timidité et parce qu'il n'était pas un voyeur, Potter se retourna.

Enfin, l'échange de salive terminé, l'exploration reprit ses droits. Les trois amis visitèrent un petit salon, une salle de bain et une chambre au lit double, la pièce des parents. Vint le deuxième étage. La première porte qu'ils ouvrirent après l'escalier renfermait une splendide bibliothèque, ils en firent de nouveau le tour. Ils constatèrent que cette fois, les livres traitaient de sujets divers comme l'histoire, l'économie, des sujets normaux et plus académiques en somme que ceux d'en bas.

Cependant, avant d'avoir pu en sortir, Ron entendit la porte se refermer sur eux. « Non ! Bon sang ! La porte refuse de s'ouvrir, on est bloqué ! On va mourir !» « Ne sois pas idiot ! Avec la lampe de poche on ne risque rien. » affirma sa copine.

Manque de chance, les piles de l'appareil faiblirent et s'éteignirent en quelques minutes. Puis, un bruit étrange siffla à leurs oreilles. « Pas de panique Ron, ce n'est que le vent. La fenêtre était ouverte. » expliqua calmement le brun en rabattant le loquet de la vitre. Une chose attira l'attention d'Harry à ce moment. Ron ne serait empressé de pousser un soupir de soulagement ou au moins de dire : « Ah ! Bien sûr ! »

Or rien. Silence total! « Hermione ? Ron? » Il n'entendit plus rien, comme s'il était plongé dans de l'eau glacée. Pas même une respiration, tout cela n'était guère normal ! Il eut beau arpenter la salle, il ne tomba jamais sur ses amis. S'ils s'étaient cognés ou qu'ils avaient voulu lui faire une farce, il les aurait trouvés quelque part, mais il était bel et bien seul dans la salle.

« Les gars ? » tenta-t-il en dernier recours. Toujours pas de réponse. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait paniqué, pas lui. Harry Potter avait cette faculté exceptionnelle de savoir gérer une situation de crise avec calme et discernement. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés quelque chose à ses amis, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la preuve du contraire, inutile de s'en faire.

Malgré tout, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il n'avait rien entendu de significatif quand il avait refermé la fenêtre. Ou plutôt, l'absence de son avait été la preuve flagrante qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette pièce. Aussitôt, une idée, un peu surfaite, se logea dans son esprit. Un passage secret était faisable, voir plausible dans ce genre de maison, si du moins on la considérait hantée.

Dès lors, il longea les murs dans l'espoir de sortir de la pièce. C'est quand il glissa sa main sur un livre intitulé : Drame d'Outre tombe d'Elasia Iaglörn qu'un pan de la bibliothèque pivota légèrement. Il passa sa main dans l'interstice crée et ouvrit le passage en grand, s'engouffrant dans une obscurité étiolée de chandeliers tout le long du chemin.

Bientôt, Harry eut le choix, il avait une ouverture à la base du mur de droite, assez grande pour passer un corps d'adolescent. Il s'agissait plus d'un toboggan en pente, il jugea qu'il atterrirait dans le jardin. L'autre possibilité lui faisait grimper un escalier en bois, solide en apparence.

Il se décida rapidement, Hermione lui en aurait voulu de ne pas poursuivre leur petite aventure. Ron aurait bêtement dit : « Fais demi-tour ! » Le garçon possédait plus du caractère réfléchi de sa mère, mais il avait l'aventure dans le sang comme son père, son choix fut vite fait.

Songeant que quelqu'un devait s'abriter ici, probablement un sans-abri, il jugeait que ses amis avait été éconduits vers le jardin. Maintenant, la question se révélait pourquoi eux, et pas lui ? Sa question désirait ardemment une réponse, et il l'aurait.

Les marches furent rapidement gravies et ses pas s'étouffèrent dans une nouvelle moquette, à la douce couleur beige. Une grande porte terminait le couloir où il se trouvait. Et bien sûr, l'allée était bordée de quelques chandeliers afin qu'il voie où il mettait les pieds. Le garçon tendit sa main vers la poignée de porte et s'apprêtait à l'abaisser. Quand…

… quelque chose frôla sa jambe. Il n'était pas paniqué, il n'avait aucune phobie, et n'était pas sujet à l'évanouissement. Aussi quand il constata que ce n'était que sa maudite queue de chat qui frétillait toujours, il souffla d'exaspération. Jamais plus! Plus d'Halloween, plus de costumes ridicules !

Mais ne pouvant arrêter cet accessoire maudit, le brun laissa tomber et ouvrit la porte avec douceur. Il révéla une chambre à coucher. Un lit moelleux prenait place en face de lui, une baie vitrée baignée par la lune l'illuminait par la gauche. Le côté droit laissait juste voir une commode et une armoire, ainsi qu'une porte menant sans doute à la salle de bain. Une troisième bibliothèque se trouvait directement sur sa gauche.

Mais il n'y avait pas trace de vie ici non plus. Où diable était-il tombé ? Il se posait à peine la question qu'un craquement derrière lui se faisait entendre. La porte se refermait à nouveau. Quel idiot, il s'était laissé allé à contempler la pièce et avait avancé sans réfléchir. Un claquement sourd, et il vit la porte se verrouiller sans qu'il ait pu bouger.

Le jeune homme était maintenant figé face à sa seule échappatoire ! Pas question de risquer sa vie par la baie vitrée, probablement fermée aussi, et pas un seul arbre pour amortir une descente. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était au deuxième étage, et cette petite tour devait se trouver deux mètres plus haut que la bibliothèque qu'il venait de quitter.

Puis enfin un son, mais pas ce qu'il espérait, un bruit de pas. Il allait enfin voir le visage du plaisantin ! L'homme, ou la chose, était face à lui, et ses yeux couleur sang le lorgnait d'une manière qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. La stature haute de la silhouette confirma que c'était un homme, dans la force de l'âge.

Cependant, à son agacement, son geôlier ne semblait pas décider à se faire voir, il resta suffisamment dans l'ombre pour que le gamin ne l'identifie pas. Ainsi tout ce que voyait, le petit brun restait les yeux rouges de l'adulte. « Qui êtes-vous ? Arrêter cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, et montrez-vous monsieur s'il vous plaît. » déclara calmement Harry.

L'autre ricana un peu. « J'aurais cru que tu demanderais d'abord ce que j'avais fait de tes amis, mon garçon. » Les yeux du jeune se plissèrent un peu et il répondit. « J'allais y venir, mais j'aimerais savoir avec qui je discute. » « Que voilà un garçon courageux. Tu as une bonne répartie contrairement à tes camarades que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Mes camarades ? Je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous voulez dire. Et dites-moi votre nom, car vous commencez à m'agacer. » « Si impatient, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de si bon spécimen. Je parlais des autres humains qui sont venus me rendre visite dans ma propre maison. Vous n'avez donc tous aucune éducation. »

« Mais vous m'énervez, vous ne pouvez pas répondre à une bête question ! Non ? Ca vous amuse de m'irriter comme ça, de nous deux c'est vous le plus impoli, vous ne vous présentez même pas ! » « Voyez-vous ça ! Si je ne me trompe je ne connais pas ton nom non plus, jeune homme. Et tu es chez moi, alors insolent dis-moi qui tu es, d'abord. Après je pourrais réfléchir si je réponds à ta question ou non. » cingla à son tour l'ombre.

Le jeune Potter fut étonné, chez lui ? Et il ne savait pas qui il était ? Lui qui était habitué à être reconnu à cause de son père, il avait du mal à réaliser que cet homme ne lui mente pas. « Heu, pardon, monsieur. Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelqu'un pouvait encore habiter cette maison. Veuillez excuser notre intrusion à mes amis et moi. Et je… je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Voilà qui est mieux. Tu connais quand même les bonnes manières, tu m'en vois ravi… Harry. Quand à moi, je suis Tom Riddle, le propriétaire de cette demeure que vous avez, semble-t-il, pris plaisir à explorer aujourd'hui. » Plus qu'autre chose ce fut le nom prononcé qui figea le garçon. « Attendez, vous êtes Tom Riddle ? Mais c'est impossible, le tableau disait que vous étiez mort en 1990 ! Ce n'est pas gentil de vous fichez de moi parce que j'ai pénétré chez vous sans vous avertir. »

Pourtant, lorsque l'homme avança dans la pièce, la lune illuminant son visage, l'adolescent ne put retenir un petit cri. « Tu vois bien que je suis l'exacte réplique du portrait. Alors qu'as-tu à répondre ? »

« J'en dis que vous pourriez très bien vous faire passer pour votre défunt frère. Vous étiez trois : Jack, Tom et Adel Riddle. L'aîné est mort en prison pour avoir commis divers délits. Tom est mort de maladie peu avant ces 22 ans. Et Adel, de ce que j'en sais est toujours en vie, mais il a déménagé. Comment pouvez-vous prouver dès lors que vous n'êtes pas Adel mais bien Tom ? » se défendit le garçon déguisé en chat.

« Apparemment, tu en sais beaucoup sur notre famille, Harry. Je ne devrais pas être surpris, après tout si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu es le fils du commissaire Potter. Tu veux une preuve soit. Te rappelles-tu des signes distinctifs de chacun des trois enfants de notre famille ? » répondit Tom avec assurance dans la voix.

« Oui, je pense. L'aîné avait un tatouage en forme de serpent sur le poignet gauche. Adel portait toujours un pendentif, un cadeau de vos parents pour son quinzième anniversaire. Quand à vous, si vous êtes bien Tom, vous devriez avoir une tâche de naissance sur votre épaule droite, représentant une flamme. » expliqua le jeune.

Le plus âgé lui sourit, pendant qu'il avait parlé, il avait déboutonné sa chemise et dévoilé l'endroit où Tom était sensé avoir sa marque. « Approches donc, pour t'assurer toi-même de la véracité de mes propos. » souffla-t-il. Son ton avait un peu changé, selon Harry, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le petit brun de 16 ans approcha doucement et ancra ses yeux sur l'endroit qu'on lui désignait.

Et effectivement, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. L'évidence était là, juste sous ses yeux, il avait en face de lui Tom Riddle, le vrai. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'il avait toujours l'air du garçon de presque 22 ans qu'il avait vu dans les journaux à l'annonce de sa mort.

« Mais… Comment ? » Il n'avait qu'eu le temps de dire seulement ses deux mots quand il fut attrapé aux épaules. La tête du plus âgé s'engouffra dans son cou. « L'odeur est vraiment trop tentante depuis tout à l'heure. Je me permets si tu veux bien. » Une légère douleur, comme une morsure, et la tête lui tourna.

Harry entendit un bruit de succion et réalisa aussitôt qu'il en était victime. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit quand l'inconscience eut raison de lui : vampire.

Le chaton s'évanouit mais cela n'empêcha pas le repas de la créature des ténèbres. Riddle suça le sang avec délectation et gémit même de la saveur sucrée qui coulait dans sa gorge. Ce sang était le meilleur qu'il avait goûté. Une fois repu, il lécha consciencieusement la plaie. Il avait senti que son jeune ami s'affaissait contre lui et avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas résistant à ce genre de nouvelle fantastique.

Aussi, il agrippa le corps entre ses bras forts et le mena au lit, où il l'allongea. Le beau brun put à loisir dévorer du regard ce joli beau gosse allongé sur son lit. L'accoutrement était assez intéressant, il devait l'avouer. L'ado était vraiment à croquer comme ça, son ventre ferme et plat à l'air le tentait bien. Autant que la bouche fine et douce qu'il s'amusait à caresser en ce moment même.

Le vampire se pencha au dessus de sa proie et effleura doucement les lèvres si parfaites du garçon. Ne voulant pas se contenter de ce simple contact, Riddle appuya un peu plus sa bouche sur celle de son visiteur. Ce fut au moment précis où leurs lèvres se joignirent que notre petit héros se réveilla. Par réflexe, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour respirer.

D'autorité, il fut emporté dans le baiser plus prononcé qu'avait engagé Tom dès qu'il avait montré sa faiblesse. La langue douce du vampire vint taquiner gentiment sa sœur et engagea un ballet entraînant. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Harry ne résista pas et se laissa guider. Ce n'est que quand l'échange s'arrêta qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Mmm ? » Une belle tête brune entra dans son champ de vision. Un homme canon et qui lui souriait gentiment, ses yeux de braise où il vit un très clair désir de le dénuder. Minute ! Il était dans un lit pourtant ! Il devait logiquement être nu, or il sentait ses vêtements. Ouh ! Y a un truc qui cloche là ! Il dormait en boxer d'habitude, et puis, un homme sur son lit ? Ce n'était pas son père !

Le cerveau, reprenant peu à peu possession, légitime, du corps de son maître aux cheveux indomptable, fonctionna enfin. Ah ! C'est vrai, Halloween, le costume, la maison étrange, ses amis et le vampire, il avait presque oublié. Bon sang, ses amis et le vampire ! « Ah ! P… pourquoi… avoir fait ça ? Et puis aussi, mes amis, qu'en avez faits finalement ? »

« Chut, petit chaton. Si vif, après le réveil. Tes amis n'ont rien, je les amenés dans le jardin. Ils se reposent un peu, dans une couverture si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne suis pas un monstre insensible, quoi que tu puisses en penser. » Le garçon soupira de soulagement. « Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'embrassais, la raison est simple. Ton sang sentait si bon, qu'il a eut deux effets sur moi. Les sensations habituelles en fait, la soif et le désir. Et puis, il faut dire que tu n'as rien fait pour cacher ton corps. Tu es bien trop tentant comme ça. Ce costume te va si bien, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir des pensées très peu catholiques envers toi. » expliqua l'homme.

« Mais, mais… Je… on ne se connait que depuis quelques minutes ! » bafouilla Harry, en rougissant. Ses couleurs excitèrent Tom, il le trouvait décidément trop sexy ainsi. « Chaton, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour te clouer sur ce lit et te faire l'amour. » Comme réaction, il n'obtint qu'un garçon encore plus adorable, rouge et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Le plus âgé notait cependant qu'il ne faisait pas de commentaire sur l'homosexualité, bon point. « Tu es bien gay, chaton ? Je peux le sentir, inutile de le cacher. Alors pourquoi on ne profiterait pas de cette charmante soirée pour faire plus ample connaissance ? »

Ce n'était pas véritablement une question puisqu'aussitôt il accapara sauvagement la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Trop surpris, et pris de court, Harry ne put que subir le baiser si brute et en même temps si érotique. Une langue impatiente et experte domina celle de Ryry dans leur ballet, et bientôt un gémissement sonore sortit de la gorge du lycéen.

Une fois, le baiser brisé, le garçon tenta de reprendre son souffle. L'affaire fut assez compromise quand le vampire décida de lui souffler un peu dans l'oreille avant de dériver sur sa tempe, et de le mordiller pour y graver un suçon. Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à la naissance du cou de son partenaire alangui sous lui.

Un morceau de tissu lui barrait la route. Dommage… ou pas. La jolie clochette d'argent reliée à la bande de cuir qui ceignait le cou lui donnait doucement une idée. Plus il y pensait, plus son plan lui paraissait excellent. Il allait tellement faire tourner la tête de son petit chat que ce grelot allait faire beaucoup de bruit !

Dès lors, son idée entra en action. Il cessa son activité pour engager un nouveau ballet dans la bouche de son partenaire. Tom en profita pour attraper le garçon doucement par les cheveux pour lui pencher la tête et approfondir son baiser. Bien sûr, la clochette ne tinta qu'une fois mais les gémissements sonores comblaient ses besoins de sons érotiques.

Satisfait, Tom s'empressa de tracer un chemin de baisers papillons sur le visage de son presque amant. Il descendit jusqu'au dessous du cou, et mordilla tendrement les clavicules de son chaton. Celui-ci ne put que gémir, et juste comme il l'espérait, il tourna la tête de gêne, et le grelot résonna.

Riddle s'amusa à parsemer la clavicule droite de baisers appuyés et même de quelques morsures. Harry n'en menait pas large, il ne faisait que jouer avec ses épaules et il était déjà presque en transe. Cependant il y avait une chose plus gênante encore, une érection naissante. Soit il était doué mais juste avec ça, par l'enfer, ce n'était pas possible.

Le vampire était bien conscient de son état, et se décida à entamer une séduction plus poussée. Il délaissa son petit jeu, et ses mains vinrent taquiner sa jolie victime. Pendant que l'une jouait autour du nombril de son petit brun, l'autre caressait une des jambes à moitié dénudées. Sa bouche n'était cependant pas en reste, occupée à grignoter un téton et le maltraitant avec maestria.

Toutes ces attentions eurent vite faits de rendre un peu plus fou le supplicié. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ça, et secouait sa tête de plaisir. Chose qu'appréciait beaucoup son partenaire, se repaissant des bruits tintant de la clochette.

Le beau vampire se lécha les lèvres, quand il eut fini sa petite torture, son chaton était décidément trop sexy… et trop habillé, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il voulait sentir son désir, peau nue contre peau nue, et se perdre dans sa chair, juste ce soir, il pouvait bien se faire ce petit cadeau.

Sans se presser, Tom allongea discrètement un de ses ongles grâce à ses pouvoirs et coupa les bretelles du maillot saillant le torse parfait de son Harry. Le garçon ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupé à apprécier les caresses d'une main taquine sur toute la longueur de sa jambe. Alors, doucement, il tira sur le vêtement et le balança loin du lit.

Ainsi, il le trouvait parfait, Harry avec ses petites oreilles de chat, son minishort et la queue qui y était reliée. D'ailleurs l'appendice se balançait toujours, comme s'il montrait le plaisir intense que son propriétaire ressentait. Une nouvelle idée folle traversa l'esprit pervers et échauffé du grand brun.

Riddle se saisit de la queue douce et la plaça au-dessus du torse plat de son amant. Les tétons furent bientôt victimes de l'allée et venue de cette superbe invention, faisant un peu plus gémir le jeune garçon. Dès qu'il en eut assez, la nocturne créature dominatrice lâcha l'engin de torture et enleva d'un coup sec le short, ainsi que les bottes de son compagnon. Si bien que finalement, un Harry Potter nu et sexy, avec seulement un collier et des oreilles de chat, faisait face à un vampire plus que pervers.

A ce moment précis, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés sous le plaisir intense qui naissait des mains de son bourreau. Il vit l'éternel éphèbe se lécher les lèvres de satisfaction. « Si sexy. » murmura Tom, et le garçon l'entendit et rougit de plaisir à ce compliment.

Plus qu'impatient désormais, Tom se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Un nouveau baiser sulfureux et fougueux, rien de tel pour les enflammer un peu plus. Ce fut le gémissement d'Harry qui engendra la suite des évènements. Le vampire descendit sans plus d'hésitation à la découverte du ventre plat, redessinant les abdos et tournant autour des tétons déjà passablement excités.

Il honora tout avec maestria, caressant et usant de tous ses atouts pour rendre son petit chat extatique et quémandeur. Ce qui marcha fort bien puisque le chaton ne cessa de crier son plaisir, son nom et des « encore » ou des « oh oui » largement enthousiastes.

Quand enfin, le plus âgé en arriva à son trésor, la chaleur les étouffait presque. Et bien sûr, la délicate bouche de Riddle autour de son sexe augmenta encore la pression et la fournaise inextinguible de leur passion. Ce fut une longue série de vas-et-viens lents et irréguliers qui laissèrent un membre gonflé et rouge au bord de l'explosion.

Le garçon en aurait pleuré mais il ne fit que s'accrocher à son partenaire et rua ses hanches sur le bassin de l'homme. Harry littéralement traversé par le désir et la folie de ce moment, entraînant un nouveau baiser plus doux et suave que tout ce que Tom avait connu jusque là. C'était tout bonnement génial, et le démon à visage d'ange réalisa trop bien qu'il était toujours habillé. « Déshabilles-moi, Harry. » murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Son ordre fut très vite exécuté, le garçon termina d'enlever la chemise déboutonnée de ce corps de rêve, et dégrafa le pantalon. Avec l'aide de son amant, les fringues volèrent dans la pièce une minute après. Dès lors, les deux corps se rapprochèrent enfin, ils étaient nus et le contact de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre leur envoya une décharge de pur plaisir.

Un nouvel échange de salive, et les deux corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre indécemment sur le plaid. Tom effleura les cuisses délicatement, Harry comprit le message : il allait passer à la casserole. Etrangement, il était beaucoup plus excité qu'effrayé.

Une langue le toucha alors à l'endroit magique, Tom avait déjà amorcé sa préparation, et le fouillait intimement. C'était bien trop bon ! Bientôt, un doigt puis deux s'ajoutèrent. Le troisième eut un peu de mal, mais au bout de quelques minutes, les mouvements en ciseaux détendirent suffisamment l'anus du petit brun.

Aussitôt, le vampire s'enfonça, doucement et poussant tellement le passage était étroit. Même bien préparé ça restait un peu dur d'accepter un corps étranger à cette endroit-là. A force de manœuvre et de mots gentiment murmurés, le sexe s'enfonça complètement. Les mouvements de vas-et-viens commencèrent doucement puis de plus en plus vite.

Cette danse effrénée se poursuivit longtemps, rendant leurs corps moites et ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'Harry perdait du sang, son entrée était en train de saigner comme pour une vierge. Et Tom ne le remarqua que quand l'orgasme vint, son sang se versant dans le trou de son amant. Il arriva à différencier que le sang d'Harry avait coulé avant le sien. Il comprit alors qu'il avait eu la première fois du garçon.

Loin de s'en vouloir, il était fier d'avoir déchu ce cher ange, ainsi il lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Le dit ange, trop pris par le post orgasme, ne sentit pas deux canines s'enfoncer encore une fois dans sa carotide. Une partie de son sang se déversait dans la gorge de Tom, tandis qu'un bras de celui-ci se trouvait juste à côté de sa tête. Le jeune humain voulut lui rendre la pareille, lui léchant le bras gentiment.

Mais un goût métallisé glissa sur ses lèvres, et dans sa bouche, sans le savoir il buvait un peu du sang que Tom voulait lui offrir, alors que le pauvre croyait que c'était de la sueur. Le vampire était fier enfin ! Il avait enfin un compagnon, son âme sœur. Un dernier baiser échangé et ils scellèrent leur destin.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans leur lit. « Bonjour chaton. » « Mm, b'jour Tom. » Les deux garçons se câlinèrent un peu et restèrent toute la journée ainsi dans leur lit. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa vie à l'extérieur. En fait, il ne se rappelait de rien. Le sang de vampire avait cette propriété de faire oublier à quiconque le goûtait tout sur sa vie d'avant, et seul son compagnon comptait.

De leur côté, Hermione apprit, avec Ron, aux parents Potter la nouvelle de la disparition de leur fils. On fit des recherches dans toute la ville, et dans la maison mais rien. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin la chambre secrète, la pièce était vide. Les deux hommes avaient déménagés et personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il advint d'eux.

Voilà ça représente 18 pages Word, ça fait beaucoup, je trouve que je mérite quelques reviews. Donc... Des reviews ou des farces ? Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question de savoir comment Tom est devenu vampire : Il avait été enterré mais un vampire rôdait dans le cimetière et décida, après avoir vu l'enterrement, de créer un autre comme lui. Et il l'aura laissa seul au bout d'un moment pour courir le monde. Et j'ai inventé le reste, le livre et l'histoire du crime évidemment.


End file.
